Death Diary
by Danny Hawk
Summary: How torturous it might be when a loved one is lost...Isn't it?
1. Prologue 18 Nov 2002

18 November 2002 - 0300 hours

Frank paced the floor nervously. His fiancée - Nancy Drew was seated on a white plastic chair. She looked up at him, rubbing her hands. He noticed that bruise on her cheek was rather swollen. They had been waiting for almost an hour now. Suddenly, the double doors burst open and a tall, distinguished man in a surgeon's gown stepped out. Frank dashed to the man.

"Please, tell me, is he alright?" begged Frank.

The man raised his right hand and put it on Frank's shoulder. "I'm sorry, son. He didn't make it."

Frank's shoulders dropped. He rushed to the emergency room where a lifeless body lay. The body was badly bruised and had a horribly battered face. Frank knelt by the bed and held up the limp and cold hand. He cried and cried, his fiancée by his side, holding him. His only brother - Joe Hardy - dead.


	2. Chapter 1 17 Nov 2002

**Please read and review. Danny Hawk**

17 November 2002 - 1932 hours

The guests filled the Hardy family house. It was Granddad Fenton Hardy's birthday. Dana-krys Lee - wife of Joe Hardy - was heavily pregnant with their third child. The proud mother of two boys stood by the door to welcome relatives in. Fenton Hardy was seated in his wing chair, enjoying the company of his grandnephews, grandnieces and most importantly - grandsons.

Laura Hardy, bustling in and out of the kitchen was laying out a splendid buffet dinner for all to savour. Joe Hardy - with his arm draped lovingly around his wife - greeted everyone with his 1000-watt smile and funny jokes. Older brother Frank Hardy on the other hand was outside in the garden, awaiting the arrival of his newly-declared fiancée - Nancy Drew from River Heights. After what seemed like eternity, the Drew girl arrived in her sleek, black convertible looking radiant. She parked her car under the old willow tree and immediately ran to Frank, who received her with open arms. They embraced then headed to the residence hand in hand.

The dinner started off successfully. The food was fantastic and Laura was showered with praises of her amazing talent. Frank and Nancy sat on the couch together catching up with one another. Joe on the other hand, ran frantically around the house when his son - Joshua was not to be seen. Overall, the whole house was in a wonderful mood.

2242 hours

Then the dinner plates were cleared and furniture were pushed aside. Soothing music was played on the radio as couples waltzed on the 'dance floor'.

There was a sharp rap on the door. Nancy left her dance partner - Frank, who didn't seem to mind, to open the door. There were two men - one black and one white.

"Hi," greeted Nancy cheerfully, "How can I help you?"

"We want to see Joe Hardy," said the white man.

"Joe Hardy?" asked Nancy. The men nodded grimly. "Hold on a second." She turned to leave but the black man grabbed her arm.

"Quickly," he said, firmly, slightly annoyed with her cheerful demeanor.

She looked up at the man with her piercing blue eyes and walked off. She found Joe dancing with Dana-krys.

"Oops, sorry to break up the fun," she said, interrupting them. "Joe, there are two men here to see you."

Joe's face clouded as Nancy spoke. He turned to his wife and said, "I'll be back, okay?"

Dana nodded and he gave her a kiss. He departed from the dance floor and headed to the door with a grim expression on his face. Nancy returned to Frank who was back on the couch.

"Oh, it's you," said Joe.

"What did you expect?" said the white man, "Two pretty women with flowers?"

"Not now, can't you see?" said Joe, pointing to the cheerful atmosphere in the house.

"No, you deal with us now or _never_," said the white man. He took his hands out of his pockets and cracked the huge knuckles.

"Okay, fine. What do you want now?" said Joe getting impatient.

"You know what we want," said the black man. As a-matter-of factly.

Joe threw a glance over his shoulder. Dana was busy handling one-year-old David who accidentally spilt a glass of juice. Joshua was running around shouting at the top of his voice, "Grandmomma, I get chicken for Daddy and Mommy!"

"Can we settle it outside?" asked Joe.

The men shrugged. "Make it quick." They went out and stood by Nancy's convertible and started discussing matters.

2320 hours

Frank led Nancy up the graceful curving staircase.

"Frank, I never realized how much I've missed you until now," said Nancy.

"Well, I'm here Nan, and I'm all yours," said frank, squeezing her hand.

He pushed open the glass door and Nancy stepped out onto the balcony. She leaned against the railing, her body pressed to it as she gazed into the dark night sky. He stood next to her, arm round her waist, pulling her close. The garden below was full of shady trees and colourful blooms, illuminated by a few garden lamps.

Then, Nancy's eye caught something amidst the greenery. It was Joe and the two men. They were arguing heatedly.

"I gave money back…Edmund Jamieson…not stupid, okay?" shouted Joe.

Nancy strained her ears to hear their conversation but could not make out what he said.

"Hmm…Nan, what's the matter?" asked Frank suddenly, concerned.

"Frank, look," she said, touching his hand. "Look at Joe." She pointed to the trio under the willow tree.

"Don't…Dana…kids…take…if you want," spat Joe.

"You don't give, you pay," snarled the white man with a thunderous voice. He threw a wild punch at Joe's face, sending him reeling to the ground.

Seeing the urgency of their interference, Frank and Nancy rushed down the stairs. Joe was just recovering from the sudden blow. His nose was bleeding badly. The white man pounced on him, punching him wildly, while the black man kicked him in the stomach.

Frank lunged at the black man while Nancy landed a kick on the white man's back, sending him rolling on the grass. He got up immediately and shoved Nancy, pinning her on the ground. The black man rammed Frank's back into the willow tree. He kicked Frank in the stomach and Frank slumped to the ground, semi-conscious. He went over to Joe's writhing, battered body beside Nancy, who was lying on the ground held captive by the white man. He pulled Joe roughly to his feet. He was bleeding profusely. Flesh on his arms was exposed and his skin was turning black and blue.

The white man looked up to the black man and grinned sinisterly. "She's hot, ain't she?" he said, eyeing Nancy.

His accomplice grinned back. "She'd make a good 50 pay back to the boss."

"No…no…Nan…" mumbled Frank.

Scream.


	3. Chapter 2 17 & 18 November 2002

_A/N : Yup, exam's over!_

17 November 2002, 2327

Fenton Hardy stopped dancing. His puzzled wife still held his hand on the dance floor. "What's the matter, darling?" she asked.

"Did you hear someone scream?" he asked, worried.

"No, dear," she chuckled, "It must be our old ears."

Then, there was a loud, strangled scream coming from the lawn. Fenton dropped his wife's arms and ran out. He saw Nancy lying on the ground, bleeding. Under the willow tree was Frank, getting up slowly, wincing in pain. He watched helplessly at the two men walking sinisterly towards his fiancée. Joe lay somewhere beside Nancy, out cold and bloodied.

"Honey, call the cops," said Fenton, calmly - more calmly than he actually felt. Laura nodded obediently and went bank into the house, trembling in fear.

"Hey, you!" Fenton shouted loudly to the men. "No one touches my family."

The white man looked up and grinned, exposing a set of crooked teeth. "Then, we can have your son's fiancée, since their not married _yet_."

"She's part of my family, whether married or not. So, get your slimy hands off her. NOW!" he demanded.

The black man broke out into loud guffaws of laughter. "Look at this puny guy. Who do you think you are, old man?" he said rudely. "Your son owes our boss something and we're here to get it back."

"Too bad he can't have it back, 'cus pitiful, blond Joe Hardy couldn't get it on time," said the white man, "But he can always repay the boss with his "oh-so-valuable" life and his brother's hot chick here. Boss's been eyeing this Drew girl for a long time."

He knelt down and looked at Frank mockingly. He yanked Nancy up by her hair. She screamed. He slapped her hard. With the palm of his hand, with the back of his hand, with the palm of his hand, with the back of his hand. The black man whispered something into the white man's ear. The latter stopped abruptly and dropped Nancy to the ground where she landed in a heap. She cast a "help-me" look at Frank. Her face was streaming with tears. Then, the black man lifted her from the ground on to his shoulder. She fought valiantly in the losing battle against the huge man. "Let go! Frank!"

Fenton ran and attacked the black man but was shoved away violently. Suddenly, they heard a loud siren.

"It's the cops! They're on to us," said the white man. He started running to the black sedan. "Ditch the gal. There's no time."

His accomplice threw Nancy to the ground and ran after him. "We'll be back to get boss's 50 percent." By the time the police arrived, they were gone.

2343 hours

The ambulance arrived and paramedics emerged from the wailing vehicle. Frank, Joe and Nancy were put on stretchers and carried in. Fenton, Laura and Dana trailed behind the ambulance in their car. Relative were left standing at the doorway, bewildered. Joshua and David, hidden from the horrific scene, were left with their baby-sitter, Amy.

When they arrived, Joe was immediately sent to the emergency room. Frank and Nancy, with multiple injuries were sent to two separate doctors. Nancy, who could barely walk, collapsed to the ground, conscious. Nurses rushed to her aid and sat her on a wheel chair.

Fenton and Laura Hardy and Dana stood down the white, anti-septic smelling hallway, weeping silently as they gazed at their loved ones, hurt.

18 November 2002, 0105 hours

Frank and Nancy emerged from separate treatment rooms. Frank immediately hugged his father and mother. Nancy collapsed in exhaustion on the plastic chair. She fingered her bandaged forehead gingerly.

Frank leaned over and bent down. "You okay, Nan?"

She nodded unconvincingly. "Yea, I am," she said, her voice parched and dry.

He took her hands in his. They were cold and clammy, stained slightly with blood and soil. He rubbed them careful not to injure them further. He kissed the top of her head.

A nurse walked out of the emergency room. Laura rushed to her. "How is my son?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," said the nurse, "but you have to wait."

She patted Laura's shoulder reassuringly. Then, she bustled off. Laura dropped to her knees immediately. Fenton kneeled down beside her and cradled her in his protective arms. The silence of the white hallways of the hospital was broken by the sobs of a distraught mother.

_Please read and review!_


End file.
